Jealous
by kzone07
Summary: If I could've just said it before..then it wouldn't be this hard and..HURTFUL..


**R&R:D**

* * *

Sometimes what we wish for is not what's going to happen….

I've had this feeling before, and I never thought that it would come back. She hit me again with those flashing smile and those eyes that could melt anyone's heart. Its true that whenever you try to forget someone that's the only time they're going to show up and make your heart race again…

I was shaking when she hugged me, I felt a little scared and tried to make my head stay in its place but it never did I felt like I was at cloud 99 but the hugged ended she looked at me straight in the eyes and said "So?...how's my best friend doing?"

My voice was to shaky to answer that I just gave her a shrugged and she had a weird look on her face and said "Okay?"

And then before I could make a run for that stupid gesture she grabbed hold of my hand and look at me deeply and I asked her "Something wrong?"

She gave me a smile and called a guy from behind me and she said "This is Eric…my soon to be husband"

As soon a she told me those words my heart sank and I tried not to shed any tears and I held my hand up and look at Carly's eyes and to Eric "Congratulations…"

Carly was smiling and said "You wanna join us?"

"Yeah..I mean I want to meet my wife's bestfirend" Eric gave me a smile and I said "Well…I'm really in a hurry…I still got a lot of things to finish at work…how about next time"

Carly looked bumped but then she grabbed her purse and gave me a small paper and wrote something in it and gave it to me and she said "Here you go…this is the reception for our engagement…Sam's coming so you might as well come too…It wouldn't be complete without you…"

I took the paper out of her hands and said "Yeah sure…well gotta go" and I gave her a smile and tap Eric on his back and I went inside my Car and as I was starting the engine I looked at the two lovely couple entering a fancy restaurant and then all my emotions started to form in the edges of my eyes and drove of the road biting my lips and I said to myself "Your damn slow, Freddie"

I was fixing all my things and saw a small paper clipped in one of the papers in my desk I took it out for I thought it was something of importance but when it unfolded into my eyes, there was this feeling of lost for the paper that I took was the address of the reception where Carly and his soon to be husband will be having there party before they exchange there vows when suddenly my door swung open and a tall guy entered my room and said "Hey Freddie wanna watch the game this Saturday?..it's gonna be high!"

I look up and said "I can't"

"You can't?..well that's new..you never miss any single fight specially this one"

"well I'm really sorry Kevin but I really can't"

"Alright..let me guess you're going to an engagement party wherein your long time crush/love is the one being engaged to a handsome model dude from Europe..right?"

I looked at him and said "How did you know..and his a European model?"

"I saw you live pablo's reastaurant last night with that look you have right now..the 'heart broken,oh so stupid and slow' look"

I gave him a sigh and said "How can I not look like this I mean really is this what I'm supposed to go through..I really don't know what to do"

Kevin sat at my desk and said "Well..go to that party.."

I looked back at him and said "And what?.."

He smiled and said "Freddie I wouldn't say that you're a European model but really you got the looks,you got the cash,you got an awesome car,you got the body and plus you're Freddie..men how long have been out of the dating business?"

"Quite long enough...I guess"

"Well then Freddie..I will take you tonight to place where we guys and those pretty chick are in"

"Does this have something to do with the engagement?"

He nodded..and said "You'll see.."

Inside the car

"You know what this is not a good idea..I could be sitting in my couch watching NCIS rather than go to this place or whatever it is.."

"Freddie..don't underestimate me..Plus you'd be thankful to me after this night so gear your car up..those pretty girls are waiting for you gossip girl dude.."

"NCIS!..not gossip girl"..and I cranked my speed up and then few minutes of driving we were already inside a club and I do admit the chicks in this club are hot and kevin said "So Freddie I would like you to meet my friend..Jenna"

Jenna was a tall girl probably near to my height and is a really slim and a gorgeous girl and I said "Hi.."

Jenna smiled and said "You must be Fredide benson..right"

"Yeah..and you are Kevin's friend which I heard was Jenna..right"

She chuckled and said "Your Funny..and yes I'm jenna..I work as a doctor"

I looked at her in disbelief and said "A doctor at this time of the night in a place like this..are you serious?"

"I know..Kevin dragged me out here and said I should wait for him"

I looked at Kevin who was already partying with some girls and said "Well..I would really like to apologies for my Friends weird acts..so uhm..are you okay with this place?"

She looked around and said "WELL.."

"Me too..so uhm want to go somewhere else maybe a quiter place than this?"

"Yeah sure..where are we going?"

"How about a nearby restaurant just around the block?"

She smiled and said "Well then I would love to"and she grabbed my hand and we both went out the place and we drove to the restaurant.


End file.
